The Truly Love?
by HInsh
Summary: The truly love by shia. Este fanfic se trata de un chica encontrando a su verdadero amor. ?xannax?. Ya se podran imaginar de quien se trata no? REVIEWS!


Hola, aqui estoy con otro fanfic, pero este es MUY diferente, porque lo hiso mi amiguita: shia jokorosso!

Shia: Hola!

Cp: y dime shia de que se trata este fanfic?

Shia; quieres saber de que se trata?

Cp: si no, no te estuviera preguntando, no crees? ¬ ¬

Shia: si ah… erm…

Cp: ¬ ¬…

Shia: ahh si… de que estabamos hablando? O.O

Cp: bien, no te molestes -.-U yo lo dire!

Shia: NOOOO! TTTT tu no eres la autora XD

Cp: pues te ayude a subirlo, por que eres tan perezosa que ni siquiera puedes subir tu propio fic! TToTT

Shia:(sin comentario) .. bueno esta historia se trata, de que se trata?

Cp: (no me pagan lo suficiente -.-) te ayudare, se trata de tu pareja favorita de mankin!

Shia: si ah, esto se trata, de una historia de amor y no preguntes mas, si quieres saberlo, leelo XD

Cp: que graciosa… ¬ ¬ y de paso dejen reviews! nn

Shia: si… eso ¬ v ¬ y ahora disfruten!

THE TRULY LOVE?

By shia joukorosso

Cap 1 bad friend to friend.

Yoh: AAAAHHH!

Anna: que pasa?

Yoh: voy a llegar tarde a la escuela! bueno tu tambien XD hahahaha!

Anna: (risa sarcastica) eso es lo que tu piensas.

Yoh: ah? Que quieres decir con eso?

Anna: hoy no voy a la escuela

Yoh: por que? --

Anna: mi madre me llamo, tengo que regresar.

Yoh: oohh cuando?

Anna: hoy!

Yoh: y cuando vas a regresar?

Anna: en tres dias, bueno nos vemos.

Yoh: no quieres que te lleve?

Anna: no

Yoh: suerte

Yoh se acerca a Anna y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Anna: (sonrojada se voltea) …

Yoh: bueno me voy a la escuela n.n

Anna se fue de la casa

-------En el tren-------

Anna: hmmm… no hay puesto tendre que pararme

XxX: sientate aquí.

Anna: gracias (miro al tipo y se quedo pensativa)

XxX: que pasa?

Anna: te conosco, te pareces a alguien

XxX: (se rio) no lo creo

Anna: aah perdon

XxX: no te preocupes

varios alegres minutos después

Anna: bueno aquí me vajo.. antes de irme, porque llevas puesta una capa negra?

XxX: por que mas? Pues porque no tenia otra cosa que ponerme jeje

Anna: a ya bueno chao…

en la casa de la madre de anna

Madre: regresaste hija querida.

Anna: madre que quieres?

Madre: y como estuvo la pelea de shamanes?

Anna: huh, estuvo bien, ya que mi prometido es el rey de lo shamanes… bien diria yo.

Madre: tu prometido, cual de ellos dos?

Anna: como asi que cual de ellos dos?

Madre: Hao o Yoh

Anna: pues Yoh por que?

Madre: pues nada, ven quiero que conoscas a alguien! Entra

XxX: hola

Anna: tu no eres? El chico que me dio el puesto?

XxX: pues si, creo que tengo calor, me quitare la capa.

Anna: (sorprendida)tu… tu…tu eres HAO!

Hao: sip, y estoy aquí porque tu madre me llamo.

Anna: pero, tu no estabas… muerto?

Hao: (se rio) como vez mi querida Anna, gracias a mi espiritu, estoy vivo.

Anna: pues yo me encargare de eso!

anna cojio un cuchillo y corrio hacia hao…

Hao: (la detuvo, pero sin evitar que le saliera sagre de la mejilla) eso es todo?

Anna: (enojada, si poder mover las manos por el apretón de hao) rayos… sueltame!

Hao: claro que no.

Madre: Hao, gracias al cielo estas bien, Anna que clade de jovencita eres? El es tu prometido!

Anna: mi prometido? (se callo el cuchillo)

Hao: hey cuidado!

Anna: no… no te creo madre…

Hao: jajaja…

Anna: por que demonios te ries?

Hao: (acercandose a Anna)

Anna: enojada- que quieres de mi?

Hao: tus ojos… me indican que estas brava, y sientes temor hacia mi?

Anna: yo temor?

Madre: me voy, Hao, cuida a mi hija.

Hao: por su puesto(mirada lujuriosa)

Anna: madre, a donde vas? (ignorando a Hao)

Madre: ire a casa de una amiga

Anna: si te vas porque me llasmaste?

Madre: quiero que encuentres la verdad… bueno no hay tiempo, chao cariño

le da un beso a hao y a anna y se va

Hao: creo que sere tu niñero por tres días jeje

Anna: no necesito niñero y menos un loco desquiciado!

Hao: que pasa contigo!

Anna: nada que te importe.

&&Hao sujeto a Anna y la tiro al sofa&&

Hao: (encima de ella) enserio?

Anna: alejate de mi!

Hao: y si no quiero que haras?

Anna: quieres saber lo que me pasa? Me pasa de que tu intentaste matar a Yoh y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

Hao: (se alejo de ella) por que no somos amigos?

Anna: que?

en otra parte

Yoh: funga fufu funga fufu

Manta: que te pasa?

Yoh: estoy feliz porque Anna no va a mandarme! non

Manta: y Anna?

Yoh: tuvo un asunto con su madre.

Manta: hmmm

Yoh: que piensas?

Manta: ya que ella no esta, tengo un pregunta.

Horo-Horo: hola chicos!

Manta: te gusta Anna?

continuara…

cp:Bueno hasta aqui el primer cap, nos, vemos, si es que consigo que esta perezosa suba el otro cap de SU fanfic. ¬ ¬

shia: jeje, que buena amiga eres nn

cp: -.- matta ne

shia: matta ne!


End file.
